Rock, Scissors, Paper
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Jung Jaejoong feel so bored while his husband Jung Yunho so busy with his laptop. Look what he gotta do now? :D
1. Chapter 1

Author: KimsLovey

Main cast: YUNJAE

Genre: Romance, fluffy.

Oneshot drabble english version, with YUNJAE Coupple, enjoy reading and kindly leave something, thanks.. ^-^

..

..

...

...

"Bear, I'm bored…" Said the pretty _namja _named Kim Jaejoong to his lover Jung Yunho.

"Wait a moment Baby, I have to reply this Email as soon as possible. And you know that I have to do this now because I'm not going to office today. I'll be with you here. Okay?" answered the handsome man named Jung Yunho while he busy with his Laptop.

"I'm suck in this room, I don't like being hospitalized. I wanna go home." His voice sounds so spoiled.

"No you can't. You haven't fully recovery Baby. We are going back home when you already can breath normal, without any disorder or it will hurt your Lungs again." He replied patiently and still busy with his laptop.

"But I'm bored, you are just stuck with your Laptop. And I have nothing to do." His voice began to be heard as he wants to cry.

"Okay, just give me ten minutes more."

"No, It's too long."

"Seven minutes."

"It's still too long."

"Five minutes more, deal with it?"

"Okay, you have five minutes. And your time is already beginning by now on, Presdir Jung. " He raising his voice.

"I get it. Thanks Honey." And he begins to focusing his eyes on his screen.

(Three minutes later.)

"You have two minutes left, Presdir."

"Thanks for reminding me, sweety." He smiles gently.

(Four minutes later.)

"You have your limited one minute more." Jaejoong said grumpy.

"Almost done." But still focusing on screen.

(Five minutes later.)

"You better close your laptop now, or else I throw it through the window. You know exactly that we are on the ninth floor, right?" said Jaejoong sharp and mean.

_Gluppp_

"ALRIGHT BABY.." Jung Yunho move as fast as he can, he doesn't want anything bad happened to his laptop.

"I Hate You, Jung." Jaejoong glares his Lover with his beautiful big doe eyes.

"I Love You too, baby." He gives his lover a sweet kiss on his favorite lips.

"Aishhh.. I wanna go outside." he pouts his mouth cutely.

"It's too cold outside honey, snowy everywhere. Hmmm.. How about playing a game?" Jung Yunho offering something with a smirk.

"What is it?" he blinked his eyes and it makes him looks more and more cute.

"**Rock, scissors, paper.**" He replied.

"And?"

"The one who's lose has to kiss the one who's win." He said.

"Okay."

And then they spent the rest of the afternoon playing the odd game and kissing each other each time, no matter win or lose, he will get the kiss.

.

* FIN *


	2. Chapter 2 - Jaejoong's Naughtiness

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Another fluffy drabble from Rock, Scissors, Paper. Read it with a smile.. Kindly leave something to me if you're enjoying this Fic.

It's pretty much like a cheesy scene, but i just want to write it for fun.. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

(Jung's House)

After two weeks being hospitalized, Jung Jaejoong finally allowed to go home. He was so happy at first, but it also means that his beloved Hubby Jung Yunho will be back to his routinity and busy with his work. He couldn't have his hubby's fully attention anymore..

Since he was home, three days ago, he was always so bored. Today, he's alone again at home, because of Jung Yunho had to go to the office this morning. He has nothing to do. And he's missing his Yunnie bear a lot although it's only been a few hours that he's being away from his Yunnie..

Suddenly, a naughty Idea flashed in his head. He finds the way in order to make his beloved Hubby get home soon.

.

To: My Yunnie Bear

Time: 15:34 KST

Yunnie, I can't breathe.

.

He smiles just by imagining of his Hubby's panic expression..

.

In a second, his Phone rang, there's an incoming call alert from his Yunnie bear.

.

.

"Are you okay, Baby?" he sounds so worried.

"No.. I am not okay, I can't breathe." Answered him softly.

"Are you feeling sick again?"

"Yunnie.. I feel…" he hasn't finished his sentence yet, but…

"I'll be home in a minute.." and Jung Yunho hung his phone up.

.

_"Yunnie, I mean, I feel like missing you too much, till I can't breathe. Hihihi.". he laughed himself._

.

.

As Jung Yunho arrived at home, he's in a rush into their room to see his Lover, Jung Jaejoongie. And he found his Lover on their bed.

.

"Baby?"

"Yes, dear.."

"You.. You look fine, Is your Lungs hurt again?" he checked his Beauty wifey.

"No.."

"But, you've said that you can't breathe?" he ask confusedly.

"I can't breathe, because I miss you too much, Yunniee.." spoiled him.

"What?"

"Yes.. I Miss you, Bear.." said him again.

"So.. You are just lying to me?" he started to get angry.

"Uhmm…" nodded him.

"Baby.. Do you know of what you've done?" he raised his voice.

"Bear.. I…"

"I was trully worried about you, I was driving like crazy to get hurry here. And you're here.. Fine." He said despiteful.

"I'm so sorry Yunnie, I just feel so bored and I miss you a lot." He began to cry.

"I have no idea of what was going through your mind... I was so worried that you get sick again, that your Lungs hurt again, that you can't breath.. but.." he really feels disappointed.

"Hiksss. Yunniee.. I'm so sorry.. I just.. hiks.. I.." he sobbed.

"I don't get it.. I don't want to hear you now.. Seriously.. I need a time to calm me down. And you.. you should have to think of what have you did." He lowered his voice and it sounds so cold.

"Yunnieee.. Waittt." His eyes burst into tears, he tried to hold his hubby's hand, not to leave, but Jung Yunho brushed his hand roughly.

.

**BRAAAKKK.. **

He slammed the door.

.

"Yunniee.. I can explain..." he said hopelessly..

.

.

As his Hubby leaving their room, he cried so hard, so hard that he couldn't breathe properly. He feels so much pain in his Lungs, but he couldn't shout out his Hubby's name.

.

.

**PRAAANNNGGGG.. **

He dropped a glass on the small table beside the bed into a peace.

.

.

From the outside, Jung Yunho rushed in and screamed..

.

"BABYYYYYY_AH?"

"Yu..niiee..Hiks.. Hikss.." he said, out of his breath and rubbed his chest to ease the pain, but it doesn't help much..

"Oh.. God.. " Jung Yunho couldn't hide his worried, he is grabbing for Jaejoong's inhaler and help him to leaning on his arms and inhaled his breathing aids..

.

"Yunnieee.." he said so strengthless.

"Yes, Dear.. I'm here.."

"I'm so sorry" he was so weak.

"It's okay, my life." He kiss his Lover on his forehead.

"You hate me, right? You want to leave me?" ask him.

"I'll never do that." He rubbed his lover's hair full of love.

"Really? hik.." he still hiccuped.

"Yes.. Of course! I'll do whatever you want me to do to make you believe." Answered him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do.. I love you, I love you so much. I wasn't angry or anything, I just feel worried, sorry for make you cry. I will never leave you."

"You could never find me alive if you leave me." He threaten.

"Baby, please.. Don't say something like that. Don't even try to think about it, Never. I'm so so sorry, my love, really. I'll be with you forever." He leaned a soft kiss in his Lover's lips.

"Promise me?"

"I Promise you, I swear, with all my love, my blood, my heart."

"I love you yunnieee.."

"I Love you more, beauty."

"I am handsome.." argued him.

"No.. You're not.. Hmm.. You're Gorgeous and perfect to me.."

"You are more.."

"Now close your eyes and take a rest, I am here with you. I am going nowhere, baby.." he gives his Lover a sweet kiss on his beautiful doe eyes.

Jung Jaejoong puts his head deeply in His Hubby's chest, looks for warmth there, and fells asleep so comfortely.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
